Five Years in the Making: An Anniversary Story
by Gentle Spirit
Summary: Johnny and Roy remembers back when the phantom was born.


**Five Years in the Making:**

**An Anniversary Story**

**By Gentle Spirit**

**Johnny came bouncing into the locker, whistling an off-key tune, when he was greeted by three sets of eyes.**

**Marco and Chet were sitting on the bench, tying their boots, when Johnny walked in and saw his partner at his locker.**

"**Morning Marco, Chet." **

"**Roy, how were your days off?"**

**Roy thought, 'how can he be so darn cheerful this early in the morning'.**

"**Productive. From Joanne's point of view that is. I take it your two days off went well?"**

**Johnny opened his locker and reached for uniform.**

"**Pretty good, pretty good, I can't complain. I spent the night camping by the lake, did a little fishing and went on a short hike. Roy you ought to go with me sometimes. All that fresh air can really clear a man's mind."**

**Chet remarked, "Hey Gage, no wonder you have no brains. You probably used it for fish bait at the lake."**

**Johnny really felt good today and Chet Kelly was not going to get the best of him.**

"**Chet, since I'm in such a good mood this morning, I'm going to let you have that for free."**

**Johnny turned to his partner who appeared dumbfounded, winked at Roy and quickly dressed into his uniform.**

**Marco thought this to be quite unusual for Gage. No matter what mood he was in. You can always count on Johnny and Chet exchange banters.**

**Chet just stood there staring at Gage not knowing how to respond. Marco thought it was time to make their exit.**

**Marco grabbed Chet by the arm, "Let's go before we're late for roll call."**

**When they were halfway out, Chet turned, "Gage, I got news for you. Nothing is free. The 'Phantom' lurks everywhere; you better watch your back."**

**Marco dragged Chet out the door, allowing it swing shut behind them.**

**Gage shook his head and laughed to himself as he continued tying his boots.**

"**Do you believe him Roy? Here I am trying to be nice to the guy and all he sees is a motive behind everything I do."**

**Roy stood by the door ready to exit. **

"**Well Johnny can you blame him? You both were at each other throats since you joined the station. This is sort of unusual for you to admit defeat. That is what you're doing?"**

**Johnny stood up to join Roy.**

"**I am not admitting defeat. All I'm doing is giving myself a break from Chet today. That's all."**

**Johnny extended his hand to Roy to shake.**

"**Hey Roy; happy anniversary."**

**Roy shook his proffered hand and shook it, "Yeah John, happy anniversary."**

**He knew it was five years ago he met Johnny and both got their assignment here together at station51. Now they're celebrating five years as paramedics. They were together from the beginning when the program passed into the house of senate. Even with Johnny's antics, he hopes it will be another five years to come.**

**They both exited the locker room to get a cup of coffee before shift begins.**

"**Hey Junior, how are you going to manage Chet the shift?"**

"**Come on Roy, haven't you noticed that I do the once a year to Chet?"**

"**Johnny I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about. Never mind. After five years, I still can't figure you out."**

**Johnny stopped in his track, causing Roy to bump into him. He turned to face Roy with an exasperating look.**

"**Well Roy, Chet does this to me just to get recognition around the station. He feels insecure about being nothing more that a hose jockey. Especially now, that there is a couple of paramedics in the house. He thinks we are above him. Not only as paramedics, we do search and rescue. And on occasion we can be hose jockeys, too. Chet feels he can be nothing more that what he is now. A hose jockey. No matter how hard the rest of us try to convince him otherwise, he believes that's all he can accomplish in this job. That's when the 'phantom' was born." **

"**But Johnny, he's seems to be okay with it now. What does this has to do with you avoiding the phantom?"**

"**Remember the engineer exam Roy?"**

"**Yeah, so what about it?"**

**Johnny continued, "Well, I remember how disappointed he was. But the point is I allowed the 'phantom' to take his disappointment on me. This way, even if he is still just a hose jockey until retirement, he can still be a legend at Station 51, with all its tales."**

**At this point, Roy was totally confused. But look who's talking, a single man giving a married man life's lesson. **

"**Johnny, if Chet would retires as a hose jockey, how can he leave behind a legacy?"**

"**Roy, look at it this way. He needed his confidence boosted just a little. Let him feel he's more than a hose jockey. When he started pulling pranks on me four years ago, sure I was upset. Then I began to think he was releasing his anguish and targeted me."**

"**Johnny I hate to break this to you but you're such an easy prey."**

"**Roy, I resent that."**

"**I call it as I see it."**

**Johnny wanted to continue this latest comment but it will have to wait till later.**

"**But anyway, when Chet noticed the attention he was getting from the other guys, the pranks continued. The target was me. Even you, Roy, had mellowed out some, too."**

**As Roy recalled, "Oh I remembered the laughs Johnny."**

"**That's was the day we all felt we were a family. I kind of felt if I ended the prank war between Chet and me, maybe us being a family would end, too."**

"**Johnny I didn't know you've felt this way. I've always thought we had this special bond with all the guys in the beginning."**

"**Roy that's part of it, but having a moping Chet is not a pretty sight."**

**Roy bit his tongue and let Johnny continue.**

"**So, I let the 'phantom' keep doing what he is good and I keep pretending how much his pranks bother me. Look at him now, Roy. Have you ever seen anyone so happy just to get the best of me?"**

"**Yeah Johnny, Chet seems to be satisfied of his status in the department. But why do you think you should get the credit."**

"**Come on Roy, you know I'm his morale booster. Everyone here can't wait for the next shift to see what pranks are going to be pulled on me. Chet feels the respect from the guys. And if you hadn't notice, he has been walking pretty tall since then. When Chet retires, he will be considered the greatest prankster of this station. And no one can top that."**

**He tapped Roy's shoulder, "And that partner is what I call a Legend."**

"**Johnny you mean to tell me that all these years we were pretending just to give Chet confidence?"**

"**Sure, why not. What we all do, no matter what our title is, all of us play a major role. It all goes hand in hand. Chet needed to know that. In a strange kind of way, he's gotten the message. If I needed a hose jockey to back me up, it would be Chet Kelly all the way."**

**Johnny I agree with you. Chet does know his stuff. So what about the freebies? Between you and Chet, that is."**

"**Even though I've lead on how I couldn't figure out how the 'phantom' can trick me at his games. I knew how he doest every time. I even helped adjust the timing mechanism on his water launcher without him knowing it."**

**Johnny chuckled recalling the latest incident.**

"**And today I will dismantle anything the 'phantom planted. And giving me sheer joy watching Chet figure out how the 'phantom' had backfired on him."**

**Realization dawned on Roy's face.**

"**Wait a minute. Every year you have given yourself the anniversary gift, compliments of the 'phantom'. And he doesn't have a clue?"**

"**Nope. Not one iota!"**

"**Johnny, don't you see what this means? Once a year you pulled the greatest prank and leaving the 'phantom' believing he's having an off day. In actuality you were pulling your own pranks on him. What a gift. I hate to admit it, you had me fooled. When did you get to be so smart, partner?**

"**Roy, I'm hurt. I've always been smart. I just don't show it. I mean look at you and me. Even though we came to this station together, who do you think decided to make you 'senior' partner, partner."**

**Roy was wondering where Johnny was going with this.**

"**Was it because of graduating from the paramedic class ahead of me or was it because you're much older than I?"**

**With that Gage turned on his heels and ran to the kitchen.**

"**Johnny, wait a minute…oh, never mind."**

**Johnny finished pouring cups of coffee for themselves when Cap yelled for roll call.**

**~The End~**

**This story I had written many years ago for a website contest. This sight no longer exists. Some readers may have recalled this story and I thought why not bring this back up again. **


End file.
